Hermine in Love?
by redGully
Summary: Tja...äh, es geht um zwei Liebende und ihre Probleme...ach lest selbst, ich hasse sowas ;) Hermine & Draco


Treffen mit Freunden  
  
Der Morgen brach an und Hermine Granger wurde von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen, die sich ihren Weg durch den zartgrünen Vorhang ihres Fensters bahnten, sanft aus dem Schlaf geholt. Gähnend richtete sie sich in ihrem riesigen Bett auf. Ihr Zimmer war recht groß und sie hatte direkt nebenan ein Bad, ganz für sich alleine. Kein Wunder, denn die Grangers wohnten in einem relativ großen Haus mit großem Garten, denn Hermines Eltern waren Zahnärzte und konnten sich dementsprechend auch so etwas leisten. Langsam kroch sie ans Ende ihres Bettes und streckte eine Hand aus um ihrem Liebling, ihrem Kater Krummbein, der dort seinen Korb samt Kuscheldecke hatte, den Hals zu kraulen. Schon nach kurzer Zeit war ein wohliges Schnurren zu hören und Hermine musste unweigerlich über ihren kleinen Liebling Schmunzeln. Schließlich stand sie auf und tapste, noch in ihrem Schlafshirt bekleidet, die Treppe herunter die in eine Art Salon führte. Durch die nächste Tür erreichte sie dann endlich die Küche und ließ sich erst auf einen Stuhl plumpsen, noch immer leicht verschlafen nach einer Zeitung, die schon seit gestern auf dem Tisch lag. Schon zum fünften Mal las sie die Zeitung und doch fand sie keinen Artikel, in dem über die Geschehnisse mit Voldemort, der ja letztes Jahr seine Macht wiedererlangte, berichtet wurde. Seufzend erhob sie sich wieder und lief zu einem der großen Schränke die einheitlich, farblich passend in der Küche aufgestellt waren und entnahm ihm eine Packung Cornflakes, sowie eine Schüssel. Drei Minuten später saß sie wieder oben in ihrem Zimmer an ihrem Schreibtisch, löffelte ihre Cornflakes und las nebenbei munter eines der Bücher, die sie sich letzte Woche über den Eulenexpress des Tagespropheten bestellt hatte. Zwei davon hatte sie schon durchgelesen und so wendete sie sich jetzt zu. Plötzlich, sie wusste nicht wie lange sie schon las, klopfte es zaghaft an der Türe. "Komm rein, Mum!", rief Hermine und ihre Mutter trat lächelnd ein und schmatzte ihrer Tochter einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Guten Morgen mein Schatz! Du lernst ja mal wieder...bist du sicher das du es nicht übertreibst?", fragte sie besorgt. "Das ist schon in Ordnung, es macht mir eben Spaß!", grinste Hermine. "Herm, ich habe mir überlegt, ob wir nicht einen kleinen Einkaufsbummel nach London unternehmen. Ein paar neue Klamotten und so...", lächelte sie ihre Tochter an. Hermine schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr, die neben ihren nagelneuen PC auf dem Schreibtisch lag: 8.56 Uhr... "Cool, ich muss mich nur schnell anziehen! Ist Dad schon in der Praxis?", fragte sie ihre Mutter, die schon im Türrahmen stand. "Ja, du weißt ja wie er ist..." ,schmunzelte diese und schloß die Tür hinter sich. Hermine kramte schnell in ihrem riesigen Kleiderschrank und nahm einfach das erstbeste was sie in die Finger bekam: Ein weißes Trägertop und eine ¾ lange, unten etwas ausgefranste Jeanshose. Schnell verschwand sie im Bad, wo sie zügig duschte und sich schließlich anzog. Schnell packte sie noch ihre Umhängetasche mit allem was sie für lebenswichtig befand: Zauberstab, Muggelgeld, sowie ein paar Galeonen und natürlich Taschentüchern (^^). Unten wartete schon ihre Mutter auf sie und kaum war sie in ihre bequemen Turnschuhe geschlüpft, saßen die beiden auch schon im Auto. In London angekommen klapperten sie sofort die besten Modegeschäfte ab. Nach fast vier Stunden wollten sie sich eine Erfrischung besorgen. Da fiel Hermine auf, das sie ja ganz in der Nähe von der Winkelgasse waren und so kehrten sie zusammen mit ihren Einkäufen, die nicht gerade leicht waren in Florean Fortescues Eissalon ein Hermine, die sonst sehr zurückhaltend war, aß gleich drei Portionen. "Ich glaube das Einkaufen, hat dir ganz gut getan...", schmunzelte ihre Mutter. Hermine lehnte sich satt und zufrieden, wie sie es lange schon nicht mehr gewesen war zurück. "Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Aber jetzt, wo wir schon mal hier sind, können wir doch auch gleich meine Schulsachen kaufen, oder? Schließlich ist dies die letzte Ferienwoche und so schnell kommen wir nicht mehr dazu." "Du hast Recht.", stimmte ihre Mutter ihr zu und stand auf. 'Vielleicht treffe ich ja Harry oder Ron...', dachte Hermine im Stillen und packte ihre Einkäufe zusammen. Die Sachen für Hogwarts waren schnell gefunden und gerade als sie beschlossen wieder nach Hause zu fahren entdeckte Hermine in der Menschenmenge einen Rotschopf. "Mum, da ist Ron!" Hermine packte ihre Mutter beim Arm und zog sie mit sich. Ron, der sie ebenfalls bemerkt hatte, drängte sich zu ihnen durch begrüßte sie freudig. "Hey, Hermine! Harry wollte auch...da ist er ja!", begeistert winkte Ron Harry zu sich her, der Hermine ebenfalls freudig in die Arme schloß. Doch plötzlich stockte er, und auch Ron sah auf einmal seltsam drein. (Hermines Mutter war längst in die Apotheke nebenan verschwunden und begutachtete neugierig die Ware ^^) "Was ist den los mit euch?", fragte Hermine und plötzlich wurde ihr peinlich bewusst das Harry und Ron sie bisher nie so richtig ohne Schuluniform gesehen hatten. Harry hatte sich als erster wieder gefasst und zog seine Freunde, nachdem Hermine ihrer Mutter Bescheid gegeben hatte, direkt zu seinem Lieblingsgeschäft Qualität für Quidditch . "Oh nein...nicht der schon wieder...", stöhnte Ron. Und als seine beiden Freunde seinem Blick folgten wussten sie was er meinte...  
  
Ist jetzt schwer zu erraten wer da steht, Ne? *ggg* Fortsetzung kommt bald!!!  
  
"Oh nein...nicht der schon wieder...", stöhnte Ron. Und als seine beiden Freunde seinem Blick folgten wussten sie was er meinte... Direkt vor dem Schaufenster von Harrys Lieblingsgeschäft stand sein allerliebster Erzfeind Draco Malfoy. Doch der schien die drei nicht zu bemerken und widmete sich lieber den ausgestellten Besen. "Grrr, dieser Schleimbeutel...warum muss der ausgerechnet Heute hier sein?!", fragte sich Ron laut. Das hatte Draco natürlich gehört, blitzschnell drehte er sich herum und sah: Einen Potter in Klamotten, die vielleicht seinem doofen Freund Hagrid gepasst hätten, einen Weasley, der ebenfalls einen recht zerschlissenen Eindruck machte (*hämisch grins*) und eine Granger die...verdammt gut aussah!? Schnell unterdrückte er diesen Gedanken und setzte sein hochnäsiges Gesicht auf. "Ach, Potti und das Wiesel zusammen mit Schlammblut, das Trio des Jahres!", lachte er verächtlich. Harry und Hermine hatten alle Mühe Ron festzuhalten, der sich auf Malfoy stürzen wollte. "Lass ihn, Ron. Er kann eben nichts anderes außer dumme Reden schwingen!", versuchte Harry ihn zu beruhigen. "Eben!", stimmte Hermine zu. "Große Klappe, nix dahinter! Wir wollten uns die Besen anschauen und uns nicht über Malfoy ärgern!" Schließlich gab Ron nach und ließ sich von seinen Freunden, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, in den Laden bugsieren. Draco blieb ein wenig verdattert draußen stehen. "Hey! Die haben neue Sonderpreise für die neuen Sauberwischs!", staunten Harry und Ron und wuselten durchs ganze Geschäft. Hermine, die das alles herzlich wenig interessierte, ließ sich vor dem Geschäft auf ein Bank plumpsen, seufzte und lehnte sich zurück. "Ach, hast wohl genug von deinen tollen Freunden, wie?", ertönte plötzlich eine ihr wohlbekannte Stimme neben ihr. Erstaunt sah sie sich um und erblickte Draco mit verschränkten Armen, an die Wand gelehnt. "Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, Malfoy!", grummelte sie. "Tja, wie du meinst...", sagte er und verschwand wieder um die Ecke. Hermine runzelte die Stirn... 'Hat das Ekel eben ohne seinen üblichen hämischen Unterton gesprochen?', fragte sie sich in Gedanken. 'Außerdem hat er die Beleidigung vergessen...' Seufzend, ihre Gedanken verwerfend, richtete sie sich wieder auf, um Harry und Ron von ihren geliebten Besen zu trennen. Eine Stunde später, Malfoy hatten sie nicht mehr getroffen, kehrten sie ins Pub Zum tropfenden Kessel ein, wo Hermine ihre Mutter treffen sollte. Zum Abschied umarmte sie noch mal ihre Freunde, wobei diese leicht rot wurden. Zuhause angekommen packte Hermine ihre neuen Sachen sorgfältig weg und zog sich wieder ihr Schlafshirt an, da es inzwischen schon ziemlich spät war. Sie ging noch einmal nach unten und wünschte ihren Eltern eine gute Nacht, bevor sie noch mal in die Küche schlich und sich einen Apfel mit auf ihr Zimmer nahm. Sie schmökerte noch etwas in einem ihrer neuen Bücher für Hogwarts, aß dabei den Apfel und kurz vorm Einschlafen kraulte sie noch mal ihren schnurrenden Liebling und dachte dabei laut: "Vielleicht ist er ja gar nicht so übel wie alle denken, Krummbein. Vielleicht verstellt er sich ja nur..." Und mit diesen Gedanken schlief sie endlich ein.  
  
Eine Woche später: Schulbeginn  
  
Hermine schob ihren Riesenkoffer vor sich her und suchte das Bahngleis 9 ¾ nach ihren Freunden ab. "Hermine! Hier sind wir!", rief plötzlich ein Stimme hinter ihr und als sie sich umdrehte erblickte sie Harry, wie er bei den Weasleys stand und ihr begeistert zuwinkte. Schnell schob sie ihren Koffer bis zu ihnen hin und ließ sich erschöpft auf ihn fallen. "Zuviel Bücher eingepackt , Herm?", grinste Ron. "Quatsch, ich doch nicht!", grummelte sie und richtete sich wieder auf. "Los Kinder, sucht euch noch schnell ein Abteil, bevor alles voll ist!", riet Molly Weasley ihnen und schon waren sie im Zug verschwunden und fanden ein Abteil in der Mitte des Zuges. Sie beugten sich noch aus dem Fenster und winkten zum Abschied. Doch dann fuhr der Zug los und sie ließen sich auf ihre Plätze gleiten und fingen an den jeweils anderen von den Ferien zu berichten. Unterbrochen wurden sie nur durch die ältliche Hexe die ihnen Süßigkeiten anbot. Hermine kaufte ein Stück Kesselkuchen und eine kleine Packung Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen und aß sie Stück für Stück auf. "Igitt!", schrie sie plötzlich, öffnete ein Fenster und spuckte das eben Gegessene aus. "Was ist los, Herm?", fragte Harry besorgt und Ron war vorsichtshalber in Deckung gegangen. "Pfui, ich hatte eine Bohne die nach rohem Fleisch geschmeckt hat..." Hermine ließ sich, blass wie sie war, wieder auf ihren Platz sinken und rührte die restlichen Bohnen nicht mehr an. Harry und Ron kriegten sich nicht mehr ein vor Lachen und würden Hermines Gesichtsausdruck wohl so schnell nicht vergessen. Danach spielten sie noch eine Runde Koboldstein bis plötzlich die Abteiltür aufging und Draco Malfoy, samt Bodyguards erschienen. Sofort verstummten die drei und sahen Draco herausfordernd an.  
  
"Was willst du, Muttersöhnchen?", fragte Ron und wäre aufgestanden, hätte Harry ihn nicht an einem Ärmel festgehalten. Malfoy grinste herablassend und deutete auf die restlichen Süßigkeiten der drei. "Wie es scheint habt ihr noch etwas für uns übrig gelassen. Wie nett! Crabbe! Goyle!", er schnippte mit den Fingern und seine beiden Freunde traten vor. "Ihr werdet uns doch sicher euren restlichen Süßkram überlassen?", grinste er siegessicher. Doch genau in dem Moment öffnete sich die Abteiltür hinter ihnen und wurde Malfoy in den Rücken gerammt der daraufhin genau auf Hermine fiel. "Ups, das tut uns jetzt aber seeehr Leid!", lachten die Weasley Zwillinge die soeben das Abteil betreten hatten. "Wir dachten wir schauen mal vorbei!", grinste Fred. Crabbe und Goyle hatten noch nicht ganz begriffen was da vor sich ging und standen unschlüssig da. Harry und Ron bekamen einen Lachanfall und Hermine schubste Malfoy von sich runter, der völlig verdutzt auf dem Boden landete. "Was glotzt ihr so!?", schrie sie Crabbe und Goyle an. "Verschwindet auf der Stelle, und vergesst nicht euren verdammten Fettkopf mitzunehmen!" Die beiden waren es ohnehin schon gewöhnt einfach zu gehorchen und gingen samt Malfoy zurück in ihr Abteil. "Mensch, Hermine...Beruhige dich, wir kriegen ja noch Angst!", kicherten die Zwillinge und auch Ron und Harry starrten Hermine überrascht an. "Fettkopf...", kicherte Ron noch eine Stunde später. "Habt ihr euch langsam wieder eingekriegt?", murrte Hermine. "Herm, ich will ja nichts sagen, aber ich würde an deiner Stelle ein bisschen aufpassen, falls er sich rächen will oder so.", meinte Harry plötzlich. "Warum? Er ist schließlich auf mich gekracht.", entgegnete Hermine gelassen. "Außerdem dürfen wir in Hogwarts wieder unsere Zauberstäbe benutzen und dann ist er kein Problem mehr...", grinste Hermine. Nach einer weiteren Stunde Fahrt war der Abend schon hereingebrochen und der Zug kam zum Stillstand. Es regnete leicht als sie den Weg vom Zug bis zu den pferdelosen Kutschen zurücklegten und man konnte kaum einen Meter weit sehen, so dicht war der Nebel in der Nähe des Schlosses. Gerade als sie wohlbehalten in einer der Kutschen saßen, fing es richtig an in Strömen zu regnen. "Toller Empfang ...", grummelte Ron vor sich hin. "Ach ist doch halb so wild! Wir werden es schon überleben.", meinte Hermine. "Wenn wir da sind müssen wir wieder Malfoy sehen. Ich glaube ich lande danach mit Erblindung bei Madam Pomfrey.", mischte sich Harry ein und Ron verfiel in einen kleinen Lachanfall. 'Warum sind Jungs nur so kindisch...Das werde ich nie verstehen.', überlegte sich Hermine, aber hatte dann keine Zeit mehr darüber nachzudenken, da die Kutsche zum Stillstand gekommen war. In der großen Halle von Hogwarts setzten sich die drei auf ihre Plätze am Gryffindortisch und klatschten als die neuen Erstklässler in ihre Häuser eingeteilt wurden. Danach erschienen die Speisen auf den Tischen und alle langten reichlich zu, denn die hervorragenden Schweinefleischpasteten oder Erdbeertorten schmeckten einfach fantastisch. Nach dem Essen begaben sich die zufriedenen Schüler allesamt in ihre Schlafsäle und nach kurzer Zeit war im ganzen Schloss kein einziger Mucks mehr zu hören. Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermine relativ früh auf. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie hatte sich während der Ferien in eine Frühaufsteherin verwandelt. Verschlafen ging sie ins Bad und spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, was eine schöne erfrischende Wirkung auf sie hatte. Noch immer leicht verschlafen zog sie sich ihre Schuluniform an und befestigte ihre Haare mit einer Spange, damit sie ihr nicht immer ins Gesicht hingen. Lavender und Parvati schliefen noch seelenruhig und so beschloss sie, ihre Freundinnen nicht zu wecken und machte sich allein auf den Weg zum Frühstück. Als sie die Halle betrat, bemerkte sie, das außer ihr nur ein paar Ravenclaws und ein junger Slytherin an ihren Tischen saßen. Schulterzuckend setzte sie sich auf ihren Platz und langte nach dem Toast. Etwas später trudelten auch die anderen Schüler ein und die Vertrauensschüler des jeweiligen Hauses begannen damit, die neuen Stundenpläne zu verteilen. Harry und Ron, die sich neben Hermine niedergelassen hatten, machten plötzlich lange Gesichter. "Was habt ihr denn, Jungs?", fragte Hermine völlig perplex über den plötzlichen Stimmungswandel ihrer Freunde. "Doppelstunde Wahrsagen...", stöhnte Ron. "Wenn es nur das ist...", grinste Hermine. "Bin gespannt welchen Tod sie mir Heute vorhersagt. Bestimmt steht der Mars wieder ungünstig und wird mich mit seinen Feuerbällen bombadieren.", seufzte Harry. "Hm, ich habe die erste Stunde Arithmantik, und danach eine frei...", grinste Hermine schadenfroh. Harry und Ron schauten neidisch auf ihren Stundenplan. "Aber müsstet ihr nicht langsam los? Wahrsagen ist doch im Nordturm, das dauert mindestens 20 Minuten bis dahin, oder?", fragte Hermine. "Mist, du hast Recht! Komm Ron, wir müssen los!" Harry packte seinen Freund am Arm und zog ihn Richtung Eingangshalle. Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf. 'Jungs!', dachte sie und stand langsam auf und schlenderte gemütlich zu ihrem Klassenraum, der nicht weit entfernt lag. Als sie am Tisch der Slytherins vorbeikam zog es ihren Blick zu Malfoy. Überrascht stellte sie fest das er heute darauf verzichtet hatte sich die Haare zu gelen und wäre beinahe gegen die Tür gedonnert, weil sie ihren Blick nicht von ihm nehmen konnte. Widerwillig wendete sie den Blick ab und ging, gefolgt von vereinzeltem Gelächter in die Eingangshalle, von wo aus sie in einen der vielen Korridore schritt, der in ihren Klassenraum führte. Professor Vector (heißt sie so?) machte es ihnen heute in Arithmantik aber besonders leicht und sie mussten lediglich das Gelernte vom letzten Schuljahr wiederholen. Nach dieser einfachen Stunde hatte sie also frei. Hermine war unschlüssig ob sie in die Bibliothek gehen sollte oder lieber nach oben in den Turm der Gryffindors. "Nächste Stunde haben wir Pflege magischer Geschöpfe...ich könnte draußen etwas spazieren...", murmelte sie vor sich hin. Als sie nach draußen trat, musste sie feststellen, das sich das Wetter seit gestern nicht geändert hatte, nur das eben kein Regen fiel. Sie kam am See vorbei, wo die Riesenkrake ihre morgendlichen Schwimmübungen machte (^^) und am Quidditchfeld, wo jetzt jedoch noch nicht trainiert wurde, obwohl sie wusste das die Slytherins bald damit beginnen würden, denn das erste Spiel würde schon im Herbst stattfinden. Ihr wurde kläglich bewusst, das sie eigentlich kein Händchen für Besen hatte und eigentlich mal trainieren sollte mit so einem Ding umzugehen. Sie runzelte die Stirn und sah sich um. Tatsächlich lagen hinter den Umkleidekabinen der Hufflepuffs einige Besen rum. Unsicher kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe und dachte nach. Was war denn schon falsch daran wenn sie mal ein wenig trainierte? Zögernd nahm sie einen der recht mitgenommen aussehenden Besen zur Hand und las die kaum leserliche Gravierung am Anfang des Stiels: Shootingstar...war das nicht ein schlechter langsamer Besen? Dann konnte ja eigentlich nichts passieren, dachte sie und setzte sich unsicher auf den Besen. 'Trägt Harry nicht immer Schoner und solche Sachen?', aber kaum kam ihr dieser Gedanke hob der Besen mit ihr ab, als hätte er einen eigenen Willen. Sie hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über ihn und fühlte sich wie Neville in Snapes Unterricht. 'Verdammt, wie lenkt man dieses Ding!?' Verzweifelt hielt sie sich fest und schaute sich um. Von der Schule aus konnte sie keine Hilfe erwarten, da das Quidditchfeld weiter abseits lag. Ihr Hilferuf wurde von einer plötzlichen Windböe, die sie fast vom Besen riss, fortgetragen und verklang alsbald. Ein plötzlicher Ruck ließ sie schließlich das Gleichgewicht verlieren, so das sie sich nur noch mit einer Hand am Besenstiel festklammern konnte. Panisch wurde sie hin und her gewirbelt, so das sie bald keine Kraft mehr hatte und schließlich fiel...  
  
hehe, weiß bin fies ^^ Fortsetzung kommt bald!!!  
  
Mit zugekniffenen Augen wartete sie auf den Aufprall und nahm nichts mehr um sich wahr. Als sie nach etlichen Sekunden noch immer nichts spürte öffnete sie zaghaft die Augen. "Alles noch dran Granger?", fragte Draco der den Besen langsam zur Landung brachte. Es hatte angefangen zu regnen. Verdattert stand Hermine da und Draco konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Hatte er doch eigentlich nur ein wenig Quidditch trainieren wollen, da sein Unterricht erst in 20 Minuten begann. Hermine war sprachlos. Da stand er vor ihr, durchnässt mit strubbeligem Haar. Aber ihr Feind und Muggelhasser war verschwunden. Das war der Malfoy, den sie noch nicht kannte. "Danke, Draco...", lächelte sie zaghaft und nannte ihn bewusst beim Vornamen. "Ich...", wollte er beginnen, doch plötzlich ertönten Stimmen vom Schloss her und er schwang sich auf den Besen. "Heute Abend in der Bibliothek!", rief er noch bevor er hinter der nächsten Tribüne verschwand. Die Stimmen entpuppten sich als von Harry und Ron. Sauer blickte sie den beiden entgegen. "Also immer wenn sie anfängt über die Verhältnisse vom Saturn zum Mars zu erklären mutiere ich zu einer Schlaftablette!", ließ sich Ron über Professor Trelawneys Unterricht aus. Harry grinste und winkte Hermine zu. "Wir haben dich gesucht, wo warst du die ganze Zeit?", fragte er. "Spazieren!", gab sie barsch zurück. "Bei dem Wetter? Willst du uns auf den Arm nehmen?", kicherte Ron. Hermine drehte sich aber ohne ein weiteres Wort um und lief schnurstracks zu Hagrids Hütte. "Was hat sie denn?", fragte Ron und schaute ihr ungläubig hinterher. Schulterzuckend folgten sie ihr. Nach Pflege für magische Geschöpfe hatten sie erst mal Mittagspause und wechselten ihre Sachen, da sie den ganzen Unterricht draußen verbracht hatten und dementsprechend nass waren. Nach dem Essen, Hermine hatte Draco nur kurz einen Blick zugeworfen, machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung. Hermine gelang mal wieder alles ohne auch nur einen Fehler, doch bei Ron und Harry gab es gewisse Schwierigkeiten, so das die beiden länger dableiben mussten. Also machte sich Hermine alleine auf den Weg zum Turm der Gryffindors, fest entschlossen abends in die Bibliothek zu kommen. Sie glaubte einfach nicht das er sie täuschen wolle oder dergleichen. Irgendwie war er verändert... Sie hatte es in seinen Augen gesehen, die sie wirklich aufrichtig angeschaut hatten. Seufzend machte sie ihre Hausaufgaben und nach einiger zeit trudelten dann auch Harry und Ron wieder herein. Sie beschloss, sich langsam auf den Weg zur Bibliothek zu machen, und sagte ihren Freunden das sie dort ein Buch vergessen hatte. Es schmerzte sie, ihre Freunde anzulügen aber es musste wohl sein. Schnellen Schrittes machte sie sich auf den Weg. Als sie die Bibliothek betrat, war weit und breit keine Spur von Draco zu sehen und leicht enttäuscht setzte sie sich an einen der Tische, an denen um diese Uhrzeit nur noch wenige saßen. Sie hatte feststellen müssen das Malfoy sich in den Ferien wohl nicht nur äußerlich, sondern auch innerlich stark verändert haben musste. Ganz in ihre Gedanken versunken und die Zeit vergessend schreckte sie plötzlich auf, als sie etwas an der Schulter berührte. "Wie kannst du mich nur so erschrecken?", stieß sie erleichtert hervor, als sie ihn erkannte. Draco murmelte etwas von Entschuldigung. Hermine bemerkte, das die Bibliothek schon ganz leer war. Es musste schon spät am Abend sein, wie sie mit einem schnellen Blick zum Fenster, das nur Dunkelheit zeigte, feststellte. "So, und was wolltest du mir jetzt sagen?", fragte sie mit einer Spur Ungeduld in der Stimme. Sie hatte das Abendessen verpasst und ihr Magen machte sich langsam bemerkbar. Draco wurde es langsam etwas mulmig. Er hatte sich fest entschlossen, es ihr zu Sagen, aber was wenn sie nicht das gleiche empfand. Er hatte sich geändert, das wusste er, aber ob es ausreichen würde sie all die Jahre des Hasses zu vergessen? All die Beleidigungen, denen er sie ausgesetzt hatte? Hermine schaut ihn fragend an. Ihre wundervollen rehbraunen Augen, die so voller Wärme waren, das er sich in ihnen verlor. "Ich wollte dir sagen, das ich...", er überlegte wie er es weiter formulieren könnte. Oder sollte er es schnell hinter sich bringen und den Weg zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum einschlagen? War die Bibliothek überhaupt der richtige Ort so etwas zu sagen? Bei den Slytherin Mädchen hatte er keine Probleme damit, er konnte sie für ein paar Wochen ausnutzen und dann fallen lassen, aber Hermine war anders...war einfach Hermine. Und deswegen hatte er sich in sie verliebt. "Was wolltest du mir sagen?", fragte Hermine. Schnell entschied er sich und tat etwas, das er schon lange hatte tun wollen. Er beugte sich schnell zu ihr herab und drückte seine Lippen auf ihren schönen, vollen Mund. Hermine war zu überrascht, als das sie etwas hätte tun können. Es fühlte sich so verdammt gut an. Doch plötzlich löste er seine Lippen von ihren und starrte sie an. Erst wirkte es als ob er etwas sagen wolle, doch anscheinend entschied er sich um und stürzte aus der Bibliothek. Völlig ungläubig schaute sie ihm hinterher. Hatte er sie gerade wirklich geküsst? Bestürzt schaute sie zur Tür, durch die er verschwunden war. Langsam machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Turm der Gryffindors. "Heckenschere", sagte sie völlig teilnahmslos und die fette Dame schwang beiseite. Im Gemeinschaftsraum wurde sie sofort von ihren Freunden begrüßt. "Mensch Hermine! Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht, wo warst du?", sagte Harry völlig aufgebracht. "Ich war nur in der Bibliothek. Und jetzt bin ich müde und würde gerne ins Bett gehen.", sagte sie und schob die beiden weg, um die Treppe hoch zum Mädchenschlafsaal zu gehen. Ron seufzte verhalten und ließ sich auf eines der gemütlichen Sofas, nahe des Kamins fallen. Harry setzte sich neben ihn und beobachtete seinen Freund mit einem scharfen Blick. "Willst du es ihr nicht endlich sagen, Ron?", meinte er.  
  
Was verheimlicht Ron wohl vor Hermine? Und wie sieht es mit ihren Gefühlen aus? Das erfahrt ihr im nächsten Teil, der garantiert länger wird! ;-)  
  
"Ich weiß Harry, du hast Recht. Aber ich warte eben auf den richtigen Augenblick...", murmelte Ron und verschwand in den Schlafsaal der Jungs. Harry verdrehte die Augen und ging ihm hinterher. Das er sich auch so anstellen muss! "Hey Ron!", er stieß die Tür auf, aber sein Freund hatte die Vorhänge seines Bettes schon zugezogen. Seufzend ließ er sich in sein eigenes Bett fallen... Hermine wuselte währenddessen im Bad der Mädchen herum und dachte angestrengt nach. So angestrengt wie man eben mit einer Zahnbürste im Mund und mit Shampoo, wie Duschgel bepackt nachdenken kann. Was sollte dieser Kuss? Malfoy hatte sie all die Jahre schikaniert und jetzt...? War es ein gemeiner Trick? So viele Fragen...und keine Antworten! Grummelnd warf sie die Zahnbürste achtlos in ihren Becher und stieg in die Dusche. Morgen würde sie noch genug Zeit haben sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Währenddessen in den Kerkern des Schlosses... Draco schritt ruhelos von der einen Seite seines Einzelzimmers zur anderen. Das Einzelzimmer hatte er bekommen, da er es auf Dauer nicht mit seinen fetten, unterentwickelten Freunden Crabbe und Goyle aushielt. Er hatte sie geküsst! Geküsst! Sein Vater würde ausrasten! Draco versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Hatte er das nicht von Anfang an vorgehabt? Hatte er sich nicht schon mehr als einmal ausgemalt, wie es sein würde, sie zu küssen? Es hatte sich gut angefühlt. Er brauchte dringend jemanden mit dem er darüber reden konnte. Sein Vater? Im Stillen lachte er, als er sich vorstellte wie sein Vater als Seelenklempner für seinen Sohn agierte. Die anderen Slytherins? Pah, die hatten keine Ahnung und würden alles falsch verstehen...oder sollte er seinen Hauslehrer fragen? Viele dachten Snape wäre ein Sadist, aber Draco hatte ihn während der Ferien besser kennengelernt, er war es gewesen der ihm geholfen hatte...konnte er noch mehr von ihm verlangen? Er erinnerte sich...  
*flashback*  
  
Draco schluchzte in sein Kissen. Warum musste sein Vater so grausam sein? Er hatte zufällig Harry Potter erwähnt und schon tobte sein Vater, das er kein richtiger Malfoy sei und solche Namen unter seinem Dach nicht geduldet werden, was er mit ein paar Schlägen bekräftigte. Draco wischte sich die Tränen weg. Empfand sein Vater denn rein gar nichts außer Hass? Er war doch sein Sohn! Langsam stand er mit zitternden Beinen von seinem Bett auf und trat zu seinem Wandspiegel neben seinem Kleiderschrank. Er hatte sich verändert. Er war um einiges gewachsen und war muskulöser geworden, was an seinem Quidditchtraining lag. Nur zierte ihn in seinem Gesicht nun ein Veilchen, was höllisch weh tat und nur die Grausamkeit seines Vaters bestätigte. Er musste verschwinden, einfach weg hier. Hier erwartete ihn nichts außer das er eines Tages so enden würde wie sein Vater. Doch bevor er weiter nachdenken konnte klopfte es an der Tür. Schnell versicherte er sich das keine Tränen mehr an seinen Wangen klebten und setzte sein Pokerface auf. Ein Malfoy muss stark sein, dachte er bei sich und lies ein "Herein!" vernehmen. Der Hauself seiner Familie erschien und versorgte die Wunden, die ihm sein Vater zugefügt hatte, um dann wieder leise zu verschwinden. Vorher hatte er noch ein Tablett mit Essen auf Dracos Schreibtisch abgestellt. Seufzend setzte sich dieser auf den dazugehörigen Stuhl und aß lustlos seine Suppe. Wie sollte er seinem Vater entkommen? Zu wem sollte er Kontakt aufnehmen? Soweit er wusste stellte sich seine ganze Familie seine Zukunft als treuer Diener des dunklen Lords vor. Er wollte nicht, aber wen scherte schon was er wollte... Dann fiel es ihm siedend heiß ein! Genau, warum hatte er nicht früher daran gedacht!? Er pfiff kurz laut und nach einer Weile erschien sein Waldkauz und er schrieb einen Brief:  
  
Sehr geehrter Professor Snape! Ich hoffe sehr, das sie mir in meiner derzeitigen Lage helfen können, da ich sonst keinen anderen wüsste, dem ich mich anvertrauen könnte. Ich stehe sehr unter Zeitdruck! Mein Vater zwingt mich dem dunklen Lord zu dienen, ohne Rücksicht auf meinen Willen. Bitte helfen sie mir! Sie sind meine letzte Hoffnung, und wie sie mich kennen wissen sie, das es mir sehr schwerfällt dies zu schreiben. Ihr Draco Malfoy  
  
Hastig band er den Brief an das Bein seiner Eule und schickte sie los. Er seufzte und setzte sich wieder auf sein Bett. Er sah sich um, obwohl es in seinem Zimmer eigentlich keine Möglichkeit hab ihn zu beobachten und tastete langsam unter sein Kissen und zog ein schon etwas knittriges graues hervor. Es war ein Zeitungsausschnitt. Auf dem dazugehörigen Bild war ein hübsches Gesicht zu sehen, das ihm zuzwinkerte. Das Gesicht war umrandet von wilden Locken und gab dem Bild etwas wildes. Er betrachtete noch mal den Artikel darunter, den er schon so oft gelesen hatte. Er handelte von Hermine Granger, die wiedermal Jahresbeste geworden war. Diesmal mit Ergebnissen, die schon fast an die des berühmten Dumbledores grenzten. Er strich mit zwei Fingern über das Bild. Hatte er sich in einen Zeitungsausschnitt verliebt? 'Quatsch!', mahnte er sich in Gedanken. Er hob es nur aus reinem Interesse über Hogwarts auf. Seufzend schob er den Ausschnitt wieder unter sein Kopfkissen und stand wieder auf. Er vertraute seinem Hauslehrer, das er ihm helfen würde. Hoffentlich half er ihm rechtzeitig! Just noch an diesem Tag flog die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf und sein Vater raunzte ihn an: "Es ist Zeit, Sohn!" Das letzte Wort sprach er recht provozierend aus und Draco fühlte sich leer. 


End file.
